Quaternary amine-containing compositions have long been in existence and have been used in a myriad of applications. These compositions range from derivatives of tallow such as Dimethyl Di-Hydrogenated Tallow Ammonium Chloride which has been the standard for fabric softeners and as an antistat in fabric spray applications. Quaternaries based on Benzyl Chloride, i.e., Benzylkonium Chloride have been used in conditoners for hair; but the tendency has been to shy away from the Benzene radical, which has some definite irritation and toxicological properties. Quaternaries such as Trimethyl Cetyl ammonium chloride has long been used in hair conditioners for their outstanding compability and antistatic properties. The drawback of the prior art composition is the viscosity which necessitates the addition of water and/or solvents to make the product useable by the cosmetic manufacturer.
In contrast to the art, the compositions according to the present invention bring novel unanticipated properties which can be traced to the presence of the “urethane linkage” within the polymer. This linkage synergistically increased adhesion to hair and skin contacting formulations resulting in the use of less quaternary than those products which are available in the current marketplace, thus resulting in a significant reduction in the cost of manufacturing personal care products. In addition, the use of polyurethane allows the manufacturer a considerable degree of flexibility for formulation due to the viscosity and molecular weight of the composition, which may vary as a function of the polymeric chain size and substituents.